101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lil' Lightning page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GrayWolf2 (talk) 11:58pm, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Unneccessary Edits You're doing it again! You're edits are unneeded and getting out of control. I warned you previously, but the edits you are currently making are ruining the articles. I have no choice but to block you for good after you promised you would lay off the edits unless it was just mere grammar. The edits you made are much more than that. Sorry, but enough's enough. GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 But I thought I was doing good. I tried to fix at least little things like some episode stuff and whatnot. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 00:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, To be fair, some cases are understandable, and maybe they don' know what the exct rules are (Like, what we label things, or items like that?), it also depends on what we type too. Maybe, we can make a list on what is Okay, when it comes to edts, like; "Things that are Okay, to edt" and "Things that are nt Okay to edt", You Know, what I mean? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 00:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, what BabClayton said above, but it would really be just a waste of time to just list what to edit and what not to edit because the only other three wiki admins/users on this site who currently edit articles is myself, BabClayton, and Interstate, and so far, only BabClayton, Interstate, and myself have made appropriate edits on this site. Perhaps you might want to think about how you should edit such articles in the future, and I will shorten or even remove your block if you promise NOT to undo any articles that have been edited or reverted by BabClayton, Interstate, or myself. GrayWolf2 (talk) 00:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 00:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest working on grammar issues (like Spell Checking or something), and if you have Images to post up too (They dd post an Image of; Sgt. Tibbs, in; "102 Dalmatians; Puppies To The Rescue", that doesn' have the Black Bars, if that helps), that's Okay too, Is it? Or, if you have some info, to offer to a page (Like a Trivia Fact, or even a Synopsis of an Episode), that can help too. Though, Don' chnge what a Word is, or make random edts on what the Source Cde is (or, at leas, check with us, before doing so). That sound Okay? BabClayton (talk) 00:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, what BabClayton stated above again. In the meantime, take some time to think about how you should edit articles on this wiki according to BabClayton's previous two messages. Give it like a month or two, and perhaps I will remove your block by then, but only if you REALLY think hard first on what to do with articles in the future. GrayWolf2 (talk) 00:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Unblocked It's been over a month and I have unblocked you for now. I hope you understand how we edit articles on this site. Please kindly keep your edits to a minimum and ONLY edit articles if there are spelling errors, incorrect grammar, or false info. Please DO NOT compromise previous work done by me, BabClayton, or Interstate, and don't change or add any additional info to articles unless it's absolutely needed. If you fail to follow these standards, you will be blocked on this site for good, so please watch yourself. Happy editing! GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 10:26pm, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lil' Lighnting and Cruella de Vil I got your message about the antagonist level and took care of it. However, you did NOT have to revise those two above articles in the fashion you did. They were perfectly fine the way they were before, which is why I reverted your edits on said articles. Please DO NOT revise articles unless there are misspellings or poor grammar in the text. The way you expanded Lil' Lightning's personality was much too ambiguous. It makes more sense to make his personality concise and to the point if you know what I mean. Please kindly tone down your edits if you want to remain on this site. GrayWolf2 (talk) 13:47, April 22, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 7:38pm, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Re protagonist / antagonist level Done. I reverted all the articles you showed me to the way they were before and blocked the users who were responsible for putting in such false info to said articles. GrayWolf2 (talk) 15:30, May 18, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Then why does it still say Lil' Lightning is the hidden "main antagonist"? TheSitcomLover (talk) 21:34, May 18, 2016 (UTC) It's fixed now. GrayWolf2 (talk) 14:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 As in reverted? TheSitcomLover (talk) 19:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, as in reverted. GrayWolf2 (talk) 05:11, May 20, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Good. Why do people still fuss over that? TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:43, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lil' Lightning and Cruella de Vil The edits you made to Lil' Lightning and Cruella de Vil were unneeded, so I had to revert them. I thought you and I discussed this in the above message: "Unnecessary Edits" (please re-read that message). Please kindly stop making such edits to articles, or I will have no choice but to block you on this site. This is your final warning. GrayWolf2 (talk) 14:26, May 24, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Lil' Lightning It's fixed now on Disney Wiki now. I hope that article won't get fooled with again. GrayWolf2 (talk) 14:38, July 10, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 They better not. TheSitcomLover (talk) 20:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Lil' Lightning Yes, I have already reverted those two Lil' Lighting articles on Disney Wiki and Wickedpedia to the way they were before. They have NOT been tampered with all day, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. GrayWolf2 (talk) 03:49, July 11, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Or Villains Wiki, not just Wickedpedia. TheSitcomLover (talk) 05:23, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello? TheSitcomLover (talk) 09:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC)